Route 23
thumb|300px|left|How the crash occurs Route 23 was an on-ramp located in White Plains, New York where a deadly crash occured in Final Destination 2 on September 25, 2000. How the crash happened Officer Burke was driving in his patrol car where a truck carrying heavy, thick logs had a chain that was loose and dragging along the road. After coffee spills on Burke's leg, the chain snaps, and the logs fall off the flatbed. Thomas is too distracted by cleaning up the spill and, even though he hits the brakes, a log bursts through the windshield, obliterating his head. Eugene Dix and Rory Peters see the accident and attempt to drive out of the way. Eugene's bike falls over and he is thrown against a log, where his motorcycle zooms across the road and slams into his torso. Rory hits a log and his vehicle starts to flip and roll out of control, finally landing in the middle of the road away from the confusion. Although Rory is not killed immediately, he looks to his left and sees a garbage truck headed right for his vehicle, which incinerates his car and kills him. Next, Kat Jennings hits a log in her SUV and it flips forward, landing on the roof, crushing Kat to death. Nora Carpenter and her son try to swerve out of the way, but she crashes her car into a log, exploding on impact. Kimberly Corman crashes and flips her SUV on a log and it rolls out of control, severely wounded her and her friends Shaina, Dano, and Frankie. Evan Lewis is futile in his attempts to avoid crashing into the gas tank of the truck carrying the logs and presumably dies. To Kimberly's surprise, Evan is still alive, and screaming as the fire burns his flesh away. Kimberly starts to cry, unable to save the man from his car, just in time for a truck to come by and kill him. The same truck drives straight for Kimberly's crashed vehicle with no attempts at stopping. Kimberly screams as the truck drives into her. Luckily, this was all a dream, and Kimberly and her friends are still safe. Kimberly freaks out after signs in her premonition come true and she holds up traffic, as well as several of the people killed in the crash. Burke comes by and asks her what's wrong, but doesn't believe her until the truck carrying the logs crashes and the accident occurs. Burke retreats to call for help, but a moment later, he pulls Kimberly out of the way when the Truck from Hell comes along, running into her SUV and killing her friends. Kimberly looks at the crash and begins to cry. Death toll: 18 Signs/Clues *Kimberly sees a bus with people inside screaming "Pile up!" *A news announcement about the Flight 180 memorial plays on the radio. *The song "Highway to Hell" plays on the radio. *Kimberly sees a kid slamming a red toy truck against a bigger truck. *Kimberly and Shaina see a man drinking beer in a beer truck with the sign DRINK RESPONSIBLY! on it. *Kimberly sees a sign stating NEXT 180 FEET. * During the opening credits, there's a journal that says ROAD TRIP. However, a set of keys cover the T, spelling ROAD RIP. * Before and after the premonition, a bum comes up to Kimberly's van shaking a bag of cans and the bag breaks releasing its cargo...just like the log truck will. Survivors *Kimberly Corman (not comfirmed, presumably deceased) *Thomas Burke (not comfirmed,presumbly deceased) *Eugene Dix (deceased) *Rory Peters (deceased) *Kat Jennings (deceased) *Nora Carpenter (deceased) *Timothy Carpenter (deceased) *Evan Lewis (deceased) *Isabella Hudson (alive. However, she was not meant to die in the pileup) *Jacob Williams (unknown) Known Casualties *Dano *Shaina *Frankie Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Opening Disasters